1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system and an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known image display system has an information processing device such as PC (personal computer) and an image display apparatus such as projector, and the image display apparatus displays an image corresponding to image data transmitted from the information processing apparatus on the image display apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2005-79727).
According to the image display system disclosed in JP-A-2005-79727, the PC contains a storage device; and image data corresponding to an image of a subject shot by a camera is processed and stored in the PC. Thus, the image of the subject having been taken can be easily re-projected. A certain type of the image display system transmits the image data of the subject shot by the camera to the projector in rear time, and another type reads the image data stored in the PC and then transmits the data to the projector.
According to the image display system shown in JP-A-2005-79727 which stores image data in the PC, the use of the PC is essential when the projector displays the image corresponding to the image data. Thus, when the place at which the image is displayed is desired to be shifted to another place, for example, the PC as well as the projector needs to be shifted to that place. Therefore, portability of the system is unsatisfactory.
In addition, when the projector displays the image corresponding to either the image data of the subject currently being shot or the image data stored in the PC, the image data needs to be transmitted to the projector from the PC. Thus, there is a possibility of delayed image display depending on the volume of the image data.